


My Friend...the vampire?

by wilbur_is_brain



Series: Kybow Vampire Series [1]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Drinking, Blood and Injury, Friends to Lovers, Kyle's Point Of View, M/M, POV First Person, twilight but gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:47:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 8,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26338216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wilbur_is_brain/pseuds/wilbur_is_brain
Summary: Kyle is suspecting his new friend, Bow to be a vampire due to his very questionable behavior.Book ONE out of FOUR
Relationships: Bow/Kyle (She-Ra)
Series: Kybow Vampire Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1924789
Kudos: 6





	1. New Family In Town

October 5th, 2005.

Another Thursday, overcasted with dark clouds like always of course. But today felt...different. Apparently as I've heard from the others there was a new student,, well actually a few new students. They were all related in some kind of way so I was curious to bump into them if I did. Or would they find me annoying...a rush of self conscious thoughts flooded into my mind I just simply shook my head and started to walk down the hall heading towards the cafeteria opening the doors I sat at a small table where I met up with one of my friends, Adora.

Adora was around my age, sixteen to be exact. She had honey blonde hair tied into a ponytail her body was clearly muscular yet slim with those vivid blue eyes,, she had little freckles on her cheeks which were visible with a very welcoming kind smile,, “hey kyle.” she beamed patting my shoulder. “...hey.” I crooned eating some of the green peas on my lunch tray. My eyes shifted when I noticed three people stroll into the cafeteria,, I could remember their appearances so remarkably.

The first person was a girl who was fairly petite, her face was fairly round with the hint that she was young or possibly the youngest of the three, her dark ocean colored hair was tied into a braid, her eyes were a menacingly dark hazel. Maybe I shouldn't get in her way or annoy her because who knows what would happen.

The second one however was a male, he was more bulky and muscular than the girl who he was beside he was much more muscular than Adora for a matter of fact. He had a mohawk dyed a plant green, the man was taller than the three, definitely also was someone I did not want to mess with.

The third one however was also a young boy, he seemed fairly mature his body slim with broad shoulders and a buzz cut hair style his eyes dark as night,, unlike his other family (I assume family) he seemed more laid back his hands stuffed in his jean pockets,, surprisingly the girl and the mohawk guy sat at a separate table where the buzz cut kid had sat next to me waving at Adora with such a heartwarming smile- “hi adora!”

“Hey bow!” Adora had gently patted his shoulder turning her attention to me,, “Kyle this is my friend, Bow. Before you moved here he was one of my middle school friends. Recently he came back to town.” Bow had been staring at me for a few moments seemingly gathering all his thoughts,, “it's nice to meet you kyle.” his voice was so... bewitching it was soothe yet oddly attractive. I felt my stomach turning but I don't dare utter a word so I just gave him a firm handshake trying to pull it together.

“you seem anxious. Something on your mind Kyle?” he has pointed out how silent I was. Shit- i opened my mouth to speak up but nothing came out other than small noises but finally I did speak up,,, “it's nothing...I just had a random thought no need to worry.” I had displayed a worrying smile hoping he didn't see that I was nervous. Why was I like this around him? It doesn't make sense but something about him feels….off but yet for some reason I like it.

The rest of the day passes by and it starts to sprinkle outside unfortunately I didn't bring my umbrella so I use my hoodie to make sure I don't get wet letting out a frustrated grumble walking down the sidewalk- “Hey wait up!” Bow had catched up with me quickly running as he panted ,, giving me his black umbrella- “here..i think you need this a LOT more than I do.” he let out a chuckle,,, I looked clearly confused tilting my head to the side. “But you'll get drenched..” I said, bothered. Bow’s act of generosity was very sweet but I didn't want him to get wet but instead he just gave me a wink and a toothy grin,, 

“Nah it's fine! I barely get sick!” He let out another chuckle quickly looking over his shoulder where he saw the petite girl her arms crossed in annoyance. Bow ruffled my hair running off,, I felt my face redden my blonde hair covering one of my eyes opening the umbrella- I started to stroll down the sidewalk jumping in some puddles along the way.

_ Did I make a new friend today? _


	2. Meeting Mermista

October 9th, 2005.

Sundays were always the worst. It's always when the temperature rises by a lot and it feels like hell, yet we can't even see the sun. Weird. During that afternoon I was sitting on the sidewalk eating some ice cream from my favorite shop letting out a sigh- it was so boring to just be alone on a weekday. Adora was busy trying to organize her schedule, Bow was being...well- Bow. My attention was grabbed when I saw that mysterious blue haired chic clearly annoyed at something or someone storming into the shop and slamming the door behind her harshly- somehow she manages to crack it a bit due to the door being made of glass. Was she always this strong?

I was confused and mostly worried when she stepped out. She had mint ice cream in a cone sitting next to me. I was mostly stunned, not sure what to say so I let out a sigh finally saying something. “Did uh...did something happen?” the girl had given me a cold stare letting out a groan,, “just my brothers being annoying again….” she had grumbled punching the sidewalk as I couldn't help but jump. “bow is your brother...so is that mohawk dude huh?”

“Rogelio? Yeah. They're just really annoyed by how they always tend to rough house and it's just-” she groaned burying her face in her hands, “it's just unfair when our dads get ticked off about it and blame ME.” I couldn't help but feel guilty for this girl. I don't think Rogelio and Bow are awful people but siblings are a real struggle though I've been an only child for my whole life. “I'm uh...I'm Kyle by the way.” I blurted out feeling like I fucked up. She was going to give me another deadly stare wasn't she?

Thankfully..she didn't. Instead she just cocked an eyebrow confused by what I had randomly blurted out. “im mermista. It's uh...it's nice to meet you kyle.” her voice sounded like she was annoyed hoping I didn't do anything. I just muttered the words sorry quietly under my breath smiling slightly- “so you're the youngest in the family huh?” mermista slowly nodded fidgeting with the sleeves of her sweater. “So other than that, what are the good parts of having siblings?”

Mermista took a deep breath seemingly less annoyed now- “well, I get to always get my way as the youngest of the family.” she grinned starting to talk more and more about her family. I was interested now to learn about the bow's family, maybe if we got close enough he'd let me meet the rest of his family, hell who knows if he's even fond of me. He's really..sweet though so I hope he doesn't mind me talking to him.

By the time we finished eating ice cream Mermista drove me back to my house where my aunt razz was asleep on the couch her beagle Mara asleep right next to her on the floor. I had smiled to myself covering her with the blanket and patting Mara's head,, going upstairs again.


	3. The ‘Tattoo’

October 12th, 2005.

Science class was my next period, the school had shifted my schedule for whatever reason but I wasn't really bothered by it at all. But when I walked in I got put next to Bow he seemed…oddly ecstatic. A little questionable yes but I didn't mind. I took a seat next to him putting all my books onto the table with a huff. He had mumbled a small 'hello' to me ,, our teacher had put on a small movie for us to explain what we'd be learning today. He seemed so positive and delightful I'm guessing that's just how he always was. Bow leaned over to me- “do you think that blood cells are actually black and the school is lying to us?” he joked as I snorted quietly, nodding slowly.

“Just maybe their actually vampires and teaching us this so soon they can feast on us-” Bow let out a chuckle,, once the mini movie was over we were given little pieces of glass which had a blood cell in them from a different animal it was quite fascinating I will admit but also kinda gross. Imagine how many animals they had to kill just to get a singular blood cell. When talking to Bow my eyes drifted when his sleeve lifted up I quickly stopped talking and asked,, “hey..is that a tattoo or a bite mark?” I grew concerned crossing my arms. The mark was in the shape of fangs, kinda like a bat's and it was a crimson red like it had been there for awhile.

Bow quickly shook his head, “ah. It's a tattoo. I got a while back when my aunt died in honor of her..she was a huge fan of vampires y'know?” he seemed as if he was... lying. Maybe he didn't wanna talk about it and I obviously couldn't pressure him to do so,, I let out a sigh giving him a saddened expression- “im terribly sorry for your lost...no one should ever have to go through that.” he nodded quickly turning his attention when we got our microscope- “here hand me the uh- the blood cell thingy.” I nodded when picking it up. I cut my finger some blood running down- “ow!” It was a small cut but it still caught bow's attention I noticed his eyes looked more...hungry. I was somewhat afraid because of that look but he quickly shook his head- “oh gosh I'm sorry I gave you quite the scare huh?” Apparently he carried a mini first aid kit in his backpack helping clean up the blood on my finger and put a bandaid on the cut. 

“It's fine and….thank you.” I couldn't help but give him a warm smile as he nodded. Class was over soon enough, Mermista and Bow offered to walk me to the next period and for some reason Bow seemed a little upset..did I ask too many personal questions to him or was he afraid because when I started bleeding he wasn't acting like himself? I wasn't sure but whatever it was. I promised myself to get to the bottom of this nodding my head to myself. I was going to study tonight even if I meant no sleep because I was suspecting that…

_That bow was a vampire._


	4. A Nightly Visit

That night I had opened my laptop, quickly starting to look up vampire myths and legends. It sounds crazy to suspect your friend to be a vampire but after so much suspicious behavior all leading to that creature it's impossible to not see him as a vampire. My eyes widened in surprise. Long ago, vampires were mostly mistaken for ocean gods until they drank the blood of a human girl named Lonhi- Lonhi was extremely young when turned about fourteen to be exact the images were quite horrifying so I shut my laptop panting. No. I had to push through and do this if I want to tell Bow I know the truth about him.

I opened the computer yet again, reading through different articles and such about vampires and their history on this earth tieing my blonde hair into a mini ponytail sighing- maybe I was going crazy but who knows. When it was around two AM I shut off my laptop immediately trying to fall asleep but yet...I couldn't. That memory of Bow looking down at me hungry because of the blood dripping from my finger is something I could remember so... vividly.

I jumped up in surprise. My body shot up immediately when I heard or well saw little pebbles being thrown at my window shaking my head. I quickly opened the window somewhat annoyed. Bow was here. Trying to get my attention,, I furrowed my eyebrows wondering why he was up so late as I whisper shouted- “Bow why the hell are you here????” He gave me a toothy grin, his hands on his hips- “I wanted to see you! Mind if I go up there with you?” I quickly looked around hoping my aunt razz wasn't awake before nodding slowly. Bow was very quick when climbing up the tree near my window. I moved onto my bed so he could get in. He stretched out his arms, sighing softly.

“Why are you here so late? It's 2 AM Bow oh my fuck…” I grumbled- “sorry sorry but my dad's are a little annoyed at me right now so I left the house for a bit... plus a LOT of arguing.” he laughed my eyes lingered across the room awkwardly - I wanted to ask the question if he really was a vampire but I couldn't say the proper words,, I had the proof I needed but I was so nervous to ask. Bow sighed - “what's up with you?” i shook my head glancing at the floor,, “oh it's nothing I just had something on my mind it's not important.”

Bow nods , “if I stayed the night would you mind?” he had genuinely asked , “ I mean..I don't know if my aunt razz would appreciate a random guy in my bed but sure.” the dark skinned male chuckled to himself- “don't worry I'll leave in the morning so she won't even know I'm here.” laying next to Kyle Bow let out a groan, “goodnight bow…” I whispered Bow smiling with glee-

_“goodnight Kyle.”_

_With those whispers the night was silent as we both had fallen asleep peacefully._


	5. Injuries While Telling The Truth

October 26th, 2005.

I gathered more evidence to prove my point that Bow was a vampire. He always skipped out on sunny days, the school lunch always made him gag (which technically is quite understandable the food tastes like ass sometimes but c'mon it's not that bad) that afternoon during lunch we got to sit outside despite the clouds it wasn't that hot I sat next to adora I haven't hung out with her for awhile so I decided to go see her again. Adora seemed ecstatic to see me again hugging me tightly and that actually hurt to be honest considering she's REALLY strong.

“So you going to Catra’s halloween party tonight?” Adora grinned. I simply shook my head sighing softly- “no I'm not really huge at parties besides I'll probably end up getting sick and throwing up because…. people.” adora despite looking a little glum that I wasn't going she understood and nodded - “alright it's fine I understand.” she beamed my attention was quickly turned when I saw Bow going into the forest with Rogelio,, weird. I told adora I'd be back and ran after them calling out their name before I tripped letting out a small ‘ouch.’ Bow turned around quickly- “oh god are you okay??” his voice cracked slightly. “y-yeah i think...I think I hurt my ankle I'll be okay though!” Bow shook his head before scooping me up in his arms carrying me bridal style. Before I knew it I was flustered,, my heart skipping a few beats way too quickly I couldn't help this feeling I had in my heart and well my stomach.

Bow had let out a chuckle, “you're really cute when you're flustered.” Rogelio also had let out a laugh shaking his head,, the buzz cut male looked over at Rogelio still holding me close. “Do you think dad's will mind if we bring him home? He hurt himself by accident sooo-” Rogelio shrugged basically saying ‘i don't see why not.’ bow nodded he had brushed my hair back a bit as they started walking into the woods honestly I didn't mind being carried into the woods with them. I took a deep breath. I think it'd be a good time now to tell him what I knew now. I couldn't hide it forever.

“Bow i- I know the truth...the way you get disgusted from human food the way you always tend to miss out or skip sunny days the way you looked when I started to bleed...I….your a vampire. Not just you but your family too.” Rogelio and Bow’s eyes widened. I quickly stayed silent. Rogelio looking down Bow slowly had to nod, “you're not scared of us...are you?” I simply shook my head grinning.

“Not in a million years.”

\-------

The walk through the woods to reach Bows house was quite the walk, mostly silent till we finally reached back to the little home. It was somewhat like a little cottage but it was fairly huge inside despite the small appearance Bow had set me down on the couch ,, patting my head as Rogelio came in shaking his head. “Seems like our dads aren't home right now..so they won't know we have a human here. Rogelio get me a medkit for Kyle.” the mohawk male nodded quickly leaving the room to search.

I looked around the living room, it was quite comfortable with a fireplace nearby the couch cushions an ocean blue material which felt soft with a wooden table in the middle Bow had put his hands on my cheeks I got somewhat flustered looking away. “Now that you know...you promise not to tell anyone?”

“i'm not gonna tell anyone your secret is safe with me.” I reassured him, finally Rogelio handed him a medical kit. I showed Bow my injuries mostly on my legs which he treated gently. He obviously was trying to resist from taking my blood due to witnessing it holding his breath. Once he finished, Bow hugged me tightly I had hugged back tightly we stayed like that for awhile..

In each other's arms as I let out a hum I felt comfortable and safe in his arms.

He seemed happy about holding onto me too.

_I tried not to admit it or lie to myself but...I think...I think I fell for Bow._


	6. A Better Look Of Home

November 2nd, 2005.

Me and Bow had only gotten closer after I found out his little ‘secret.’ it was wonderful that i could get to know my crush a lot more but...what if he gets bored of me for not being a vampire or that I'm uninteresting. All I had was self conscious thoughts scattering through my brain ,, I shook my head sitting on the sidewalk near the school. It was raining heavily with some thunder covering my head with my crimson zip up hoodie. Bow scoffed helping me out with an amused grin- “why don't you walk home? Or if you're feeling lonely I could come with!” I stared at the floor flustered, I felt my heart start to speed all over again gripping onto my hoodie which I think made Bow a little more anxious now.

“i-i...can you please,,, come with me? My aunt razz would be delighted to meet you!” I held his hand tightly, his hand felt so...warm and I felt so safe like he could protect me from my own fears and doubts. It felt so wonderful but I quickly pulled my hand away in fear that I made things extremely uncomfortable. The taller male looked a little saddened that I pulled away- “i would love to stay over also…” he held my hand again,, this time just a little tighter. “it's alright. This is fine. now c'mon! Let's get out of this storm before we're stuck next!” when I heard him let out a hearty laugh I couldn't help but laugh also myself.

We both started running over to my house laughing while chatting and jumping in the puddles while the rain fell.

\----

Opening the door I was surprised when my pet beagle, Mara approached the door barking in excitement I got down to her height petting her- “Hey mara! It's good to see you!” I chortled to myself Mara got more excited when she saw Bow sniffing his hand and sitting near his legs pawing him. Bow sat beside me I shut the door- “bow this is my pet beagle Mara. She's very friendly.” I quickly noticed that my aunt razz wasn't home so I got up going into the kitchen.

I found a note she left that said, ‘I'm going out of errands for a bit dearie enjoy this pie -aunt razz.’ I let out a huff of air. At least I know she baked me and Bow some of her classic blueberry pie. Bow came into the kitchen letting out soft giggles before walking towards me. “mara is such a cutie!” he chirped looking around the kitchen,, “your aunt razz isn't here is she?” I shook my head. “im sorry I thought she'd be here today but she's busy but hey she left that blueberry pie I told you about.”

“Ohh….if I could eat it I would but y'know,,, vampire here. If I eat human food I'll throw up.” I quickly let out a gasp, my cheeks turning pink. I totally forgot that bow couldn't eat normal food. I put my head down in shame. “Im sorrrry I forgot!” I shut my eyes Bow ruffling my hair I was astonished I wasn't expecting a head pat or having my hair ruffled. “It's fine Kyle don't worry, now since it's still pouring outside let's put on some tv together yeah?” I nodded tugging at my hoodie sleeve a bit before saying,, “yeah.”

\----

A little later while watching TV Bow had fallen asleep holding me close,, this whole thing felt so...mind bending and shocking. I know we shared a bed together yeah but this felt.. a lot more comfortable resting my head on his chest while he slept peacefully the dog sleeping near the couch also. I oddly liked this. When it was silent and it was peaceful around the house with Bow asleep.

Mellow feelings filled up in my mind just shutting my eyes relaxing in the silence as I shut off the TV.

_It felt like a day off_.


	7. A Taste

November 10th, 2005.

Since I had found out the truth about Bow we've only grown closer,, sometimes I would see his face flush around me and laugh. Though generally I do the same around him but a lot more complicated feelings that I can't even explain. Anyway, we were driving home later that night because he took me to his house for dinner. I couldn't help but glance over at Bow a few times his dad's were so kind they made human food for me despite no experience. Apparently only a few vampires can eat human food which unfortunately means Bow still gets sick around human food.

He had pulled over his truck shifting his body to face me- he put a hand on my cheek brushing my bangs behind my ear, “kyle..I know your still learning a lot about me and my...strange family especially since your learning a lot about vampires now but...I have a request I was really nervous to ask about..” I slowly nodded my head- “What's up?” he fidgeted with his hands anxiously sighing softly,, “i'm really thirsty for some blood right now and I don't know how much longer I can resist my urges so can I...have some of your blood?”

“Of course you can. My question is will this end up turning me?” Bow shook his head- “Only if I bite your neck it will, I'll just go for the wrist. It's gonna feel like a small pinch don't worry I would never hurt you purposefully if you want me to stop just shove me away alright?” I pulled up my long short sleeve holding my breath,, “alright.” bow had held my wrist gently sinking his fangs in my wrist as I let out a soft hiss of pain. It didn't feel like a ‘pinch.’ maybe bow is just really desperate for some blood so he kinda went a little rough.

I shut my eyes tightly, continuing to hold my breath as Bow started to drink my blood. After a few moments he was done pulling away and wiping his chin licking his lips with a teasing grin- “You taste wonderful like I could taste you all day~.” I let out a flushed squeak hiding my face as he chortled nudging me - “you know I'm kidding around right? Im not gonna drink your blood without your permission.” I nodded slowly,, wiping the remaining blood off my arm with my hoodie- “so is that bite mark from a sibling or something?”

“It's from mermista, she can't drink normal human blood due to still being a baby vampire so we need to wait.” The whole car ride was me talking to Bow about everything that his family and vampires do so I listened carefully and became even more interested in this whole vampire business.

_Maybe someday I could ask bow to turn me but for now I'll wait._


	8. What do I do

November 18th, 2005.

It was the last day of school before Thanksgiving break. I couldn't help but have constant thoughts of asking Bow if he wanted to spend Thanksgiving break with me or if he wanted to spend more time with his family. Either option is fine since it means Bow can go closer with people he loves, right? I shook my head walking down the hallway to find the school exit bumping into someone- it was Rogelio who looked concerned helping me up. “Thanks Ro, sorry for not looking where I was going. I just got…” my face reddened at the thought of Bow- “distracted..” I whispered. Rogelio had let out a grumble putting a hand on my shoulder,, ‘you have feelings for Bow don't you?’ he signed to me,,, I stared at the floor letting out a,,

“...yeah- I know how dangerous it can be to date a vampire but I'm willing to take any risks if it means Bow is happy even if it leads to my heart being….broken…” I had some tears welling up in my eyes. Rogelio pat my head with a broad smile,, ‘Bow is already so happy with you don't change yourself just for someone who already loves the way you are Kyle.’ he then walked off. Those words hit me in a way I couldn't explain. It felt like I was being told to tell Bow how I really thought of him and it confused me. Do I stay quiet or..tell him the truth?

I was confused choking on a few more sobs before running back home why does my chest hurt so much,, why am I crying over this it doesn't make sense.


	9. Search.

November 29th, 2005.

During that afternoon it was too freezing to even step an inch outside my aunt razz however had to go to work so I was left home alone wearing my black hoodie with some old jeans also wearing slippers since I didn't wanna bother actually getting dressed properly besides, we still on break so- I sat on the floor looking through different papers for something important,, this important something was what I believed had been another creature or even a vampire in the woods.

My head perked up when I saw Bow walk in with Mermista shutting the door behind themselves, “so like- our dads wanted us to go outside so we decided to come check on you.” Mermista groaned. I let out a laugh getting up and running over to hug them both. They were a little taken back but had held me,, Bow huffed shaking his head- his hands on my arms. “You're absolutely freezing..I can feel how low your temperature is from the lack of warmth..” I blushed a bit to myself Bow was worried about me ,, and it honestly felt...kinda nice.

“yeah but right now I'm kinda busy..” I gestured over to the papers all over the floor Bow and Mermista took a seat next to me looking through the papers the ocean haired girl tilting her head- “so like...what are we looking for?” I took a deep breath,, “well last night it felt like something was watching me so I wanna get to the bottom of this before anything happens. I don't wanna assume immediately that it's some kind of vampire y'know? I don't have enough evidence to even prove it.”

Bow immediately looked shocked and worried,, “kyle I- that isn't safe...some vampires or well any supernatural creature aren't as safe as they seem we are the few friendly vampires we're not sure if there's others..” I nodded my head slowly- “I'll be fine, besides I know how to defend myself a bit.” I chirped mermista scoffing to herself the taller male let out a little grumble at her pretty much a death stare.

Bow shook his head once Mermista went to the kitchen,, he took my hands gently placing a smooch on my knuckles it felt as if for one minute my heart stopped beating my face was beat red staring to the side he let out a chuckle,, “i'll always protect you Kyle,, if you'd like i could even spend the night with you…” I thought for a moment,, “alright...just don't let my aunt razz know…” Mermista came out groaning ever so loudly, “human food tastes like shit.” she growled and so we got back on our search to even find a solid piece of evidence that it was a vampire or well.. anything really.

Alas, our search was a fail the last thing I remember was blacking out while searching probably falling asleep leaning against Bow and hearing muffled voices while I slept-

_“i'm gonna be with Kyle for a few days please tell our dads I'll be gone for a bit to make sure a friend is safe alright?”_

_“Will do, good luck.” She quickly hugged Bow, running out and shutting the door behind her._


	10. Nightly Talks

November 30th, 2005.

It was my first night with Bow, I had grabbed a book reading it out loud to Bow while he watched outside putting my head on his lap- I glanced at him sighing,, “yknow you don't need to do this... it'll just tire yourself out..” I had hugged him tightly; he had just held me in his arms while watching out the window. “I'm not gonna rest till I know you're safe I don't want you hurt...at all Kyle.” opening the window it had snowed ever so slightly ,, I smile to myself knowing how nice it felt that Bow was protecting me and I felt... peaceful.

For some reason there were some tears trickling down my face. I let out a small sniffle, shaking my head- “i'm fine..im fine..” he wiped away the tears in my eyes putting his hand on my cheek with a warm smile. Throwing the book aside I pulled him away from the window closing the curtains and made him lay down with me giggling,, “im not letting you stay up all night just for me we'll be fine.”

He smirked and started to tickle my hips. I started laughing and snorting softly squirming around in excitement,, he couldn't help but chuckle also continuing to tickle me. After awhile he laid next to me as I started to pant giggling softly,, “are you...fine with sharing a bed with me?” he slowly nodded holding my hands with a secure grip which meant ‘It's fine.’ my heart kept pounding and I bit my tongue so I wouldn't say anything weird.

_ Soon I'll ask him to the winter dance and there were no doubts in my mind that could stop me. _


	11. Will You..?

December 9th, 2005.

It was a few more days till the winter dance, I had scrambled to my feet when I saw Bow walk by hiding a letter in my pocket,, I was hoping he could go with me praying to myself that he could control his thirst for blood. If he saw any trace of blood he'd lose all sense and all control. I sucked in a breath following up with Bow,, “hey bow.”

“oh hey Kyle! Shouldn't you be heading to class? We do have different class periods y'know.” he joked nudging me lightly I had smiled letting out a snort,, “yeah but I just wanted to ask something,, so uh- the winter dance is coming in a few days right?” bow slowly nodded, raising an eyebrow- “Yeah why?”

I quickly handed him the letter I wrote just to ask him out- “Do you wanna...maybe- I dunno...be my date? For the dance?” my whole face flushed waving my hands around- “N-Now you can see it as a date if you'd like I'm not forci-”

“Sure.” Bow had cut me off from speaking, patting my head- “I would love to go with you, 4 PM sharp?” he grinned signing me finger guns shaking my head I just scoffed jokingly nudging him,,

_“4 PM sharp.”_


	12. Winter Dance.

December 14th, 2005.

  


It was the night of the dance and I was somewhat panicked. I didn't have enough time to buy my outfit so I might as well have worn my old clothes. That is until my aunt razz came in and I looked over tilting my head- “Is there something you need aunt razz?” she had nodded, “Well you have that dance yes? I found the outfit for you!” seeing what she had brought me stung me a little bit. It was a long dress the color of the sky with skinny shoulder straps. 

  


_This was Mara's old dress._

  


Our beagle Mara had been named after my cousin, Mara who was aunt razz’s daughter she died in an accident when she was my age in this town. I was surprised she even let me put on the dress. I didn't want to protest since it would be rude since I knew how much aunt razz missed her so I smiled softly,, “Thank you.. I'll put it on right now!” I said enthusiastically, she nodded and left the room. When I put it on I felt some tears building up in my eye, it fit perfectly. I had painfully smiled puffing up my cheeks to hold my breath before letting out a long sigh putting on my sneakers.

  


Aunt Razz started to clap her hands pulling me down to her height and giving me a kiss on the cheek- “you look wonderful! Now go on dearie your friend is waiting.” I nodded rushing downstairs and going outside, Bow was waiting for me in a dark black tux obviously the bottom part of the shirt was ripped off I ran over to him giving him a tight hug,, “Thank you..for going with me tonight.” 

  


“Awe, you're welcome kyle.” He let me in his car as I sat in the front seat once he got in we started to drive to the dance.

  


**\------**

  


Bow held my hand as we walked in the gymnasium, I looked up at him, my heart beating ever so quickly when we entered the gymnasium a slow dance song was coming on. The song was called Rosey Thorns. It personally to me was such a romantic song Bow offered me a hand with a charming smile,, “May I have this dance?” I couldn't help but giggle as I nodded, taking his hand. Bow lead me to the dance floor intertwining my hand with his and his other hand on my hip putting my hand on his shoulder sucking in a breath,, hoping I could actually dance and not fuck up.

  


We slowly started to dance together our bodies swaying to the calm beat and lyrics of the song shutting my eyes lightly I put my head on Bow’s chest letting out a soft hum,,

  


_‘Tuck my hair behind my ear_

_Whisper secret promises we cannot keep_

_Be my boy forever as we bleed from the rose covered thorns that is our broken love.’_

  


“you look wonderful tonight Kyle.” he whispered as we continued to dance my cheeks flushed pink- “thank you...you do too…” he chuckled,, after a few more songs Bow made me cover my eyes leading me outside- “It's a surprise Kyle okay? Keep your eyes covered!” I laughed- “Alright alright!” he stopped grinning, “Alright you can remove your hand now!” I moved my hand away as my eyes lit up. Bow had hung lights on a maple tree with no leaves, all of them on the dirt and a concrete bench. I sat on the bench next to him.

  


I played with a piece of my hair giggling. I was swooning, it felt so romantic to be just the two of us. “So, what's with the whole romantic mood hm~?” I teased giggling we were not that far from the gymnasium so we could just walk back in when we finished with our mood. Bow had held up my chin our eyes locked together he had shut his eyes slowly leaning in my mind grew panicked -

  


_Oh my god! He's gonna kiss me!_

  


I stayed silent closing my eyes also before I heard a familiar annoyed grin ,, Bow immediately pulled his head away looking at Mermista,, “Bow we SERIOUSLY need to go,, our dads said it was urgent!” Bow quickly nodded, glancing over back at me, “I'll see you tomorrow okay?” I sighed glumly- “Yeah…”

  


He sucked in a breath placing a gentle kiss on my cheek before getting up and leaving with mermista. I started to blush, putting a hand on my cheek, giggling to myself.

  


_He really kissed me._

_Not on the lips but close enough._

_It surely meant something to me._


	13. Sick Kiss.

December 15th, 2005.

I missed out on school due to getting a cold wearing my favorite pair of pajamas I watched as the snow fell outside ever so delicately,, I lightly put my hand on the window it felt so freezing the temperature really dropped compared to last night ,,, last night felt like a dream it was too magical to even be real. I sighed leaning my head against the window despite how cold it was I didn't care. Aunt Razz came in with some stew patting my head gently and set down the tray of stew on my bed, “I'm sorry you're so sick dearie, I invited your friend to come over since it seems like he isn't having school today!”

I perked up, did she invite bow? I didn't bother asking since I felt exhausted till I heard Bow swing open the door, his expression filled with worry,, “you're sick?!” he slightly shouted, his voice cracking as I slowly nodded, staring at the floor as he hugged me tightly,,, “oh gosh...here I'll take care of you.” I quickly shook my head holding both of his hands,, “Bow I'll be fine..I promise- I don't want you getting sick.” Bow did a small pout, “vampires can't get sick Kyle I'll be fine.” I realized I couldn't protest anymore so I just let him take care of me.

He just helped me eat some soup and quickly grabbed medicine. I couldn't keep my eyes off his lips. They were so kissable I just wanted to pull him in. I held off my urges puffing my cheeks a bit- “Bow i- there's something I need to tell you…” he had tilted his head as I held both of his hands slowly leaning in quickly pressing a kiss against his lips ,, I pulled away panicked. 

“O-Oh god I'm so sorry! I-I didn-” he had sat up putting both of his hands on my face kissing me ,, the kiss lasted much longer than before I pulled a bit onto his shirt as he climbed on top of me I started to pant in the kiss pulling away for air bow had poked my bottom lip in the kiss with his fang it had started to bleed a bit- “Sorry I just... i couldn't control myself.” he was breathless. I had sat up still coughing a bit.

“Bow...I like you…a lot. I want to be with you. You may not agree since we're so different but I want to date you, I want to kiss you, I want to feel you.” bow had a toothy grin placing a smooch on my forehead. “I would love to be your boyfriend Kyle. I feel,,, the same way for you.” he climbed into bed with me putting the tray on the nightstand he had cuddled with me, wrapping his legs and arms around me to keep me warm.

_ And he did, he really did _


	14. Authors Note

Yes this is your 14th chapter. I will continue writing but tomorrow. This doesn't add anything to the story but I'd like to tell you 

If any of you plan on posting ship hate or asking me to make art of p^rn based off this fic it's a big fucking no. I am aware these characters are not mine but in this fic they are all high schoolers you can draw nsfw all you want that isn't based off fanfics with them as minors i don't care but unless stated otherwise assume everyone in this fic (other then madame razz) is 14-17.

Do not make porn based off this fanfic please and stop asking if you can

Thank you.


	15. A Stunning Sighting

December 23rd, 2005.

It was a beautiful snowy day I was walking down the street with Bow he held my hand tightly giving me quick glances with warm smiles ,, “i've never felt such happiness in my life and it's all because of how much you've blessed me Kyle...thank you.” he kissed my hand as I giggled jumping on him just to give him a kiss tugging at his jacket a bit- “aww I love you.” he chuckled to himself mumbling- “i love you too.” then an idea came into my head holding his hands up,, “there's something I actually want to show you.” he tilted his head,, “alright..” 

I led him to a small tree that still had its leaves covered in snow. It was late afternoon making him sit down next to me. I noticed his eyes once again were filled with hunger staring down at my wrist- “I wanted to watch the sunset with you,, also.” I pulled down my jacket showing him my wrist, “Wanted you to be well fed.” I gave him a smile kissing his cheek. He thought for a moment before kissing my wrist a couple times making me chortle a bit before he sucked his fangs in starting to drink some of my blood. 

I winced as he quickly stopped giving me a look asking if I was okay I slowly nodded my head watching the sun go down as he quickly pulled away licking his lips and helped me wipe off the remaining blood droplets with his own jacket ,, he kissed my forehead as I leaned on him we intertwined hands the sky grew dark we knew the sun had set it was such a stunning sighting to see and yet it felt so romantic to sit here with my handsome wonderful lover.

“I've never really seen the sun set before...it's so gorgeous. I mostly have to sleep throughout half the day since my dad makes us sleep. I'm not sure why though.” he joked ruffling my hair- “I've told you this a BUNCH of times but you've seriously changed my life...thank you Kyle. You are truly a blessing.”

I snorted, jumping onto Bow and putting my hands on his face gently before pressing my lips against his letting out small giggles- “you may be a dork but your MY dork.”

He started placing kisses all over my face holding me in his arms,, “Well THIS dork loves you so much!” I kept letting out laughs, “You're so cheesy!” I snorted before he stopped taking a deep breath with a grin,, “i knowwww.” 


	16. The Plan

December 30th, 2005.

I wasn't sure why but it felt so different today, it was raining hard yes like everyday but something felt so off and just...wrong. I was sitting on a bench after school ended scrolling through my phone with a loud exhale. A certain figure sat next to me and I perked my head up- “Bow? What are you doing here? I thought...I thought you were sleeping in for the whole day like you planned.” bow shook his head kissing my hand delicately. “I'd rather keep you safe then sleep all day.”

Keep me safe?

What does he mean?

“keep me safe from what?” i questioned Bow taking a deep breath- “lord prime..he found you. He found out that I've been dating you..for so long dating humans has been against the basic laws of vampirism...I don't understand why but it just is…” he trailed off,, kissing my forehead- “i don't get how he found out about you... about us but I'm not gonna let him hurt you. I swear on my life I'll protect you even if I die.”

My eyes widened a bit staring at the concrete,, “bow...we need to leave. I know my aunt razz will be sad but if I stay with her it's only risking her life..” I had some tears building up in my eyes. Bow lightly wiped them away with his thumb gently slowly nodding- “alright...we were planning on going on a trip for a long time but I guess it wouldn't hurt to bring you along.” I pressed my lips against how's putting a hand on his cheek,, pulling away after a minute breathless-

_“I can work with that.”_


	17. Leaving Town

January 7th, 2006.

It all felt like such a dream. One minute it was a typical day and the next I had to run away with my boyfriend and his vampire family. I knew my life was never gonna be the same after this trip but I'd take so many risks so the people I love can be safe. Packing my suitcase I gave aunt razz a tight hug- “i promise I'll be back soon you don't need to worry..” 

She sighed,, “just promise me Kyle dearie when you get back we can bake a pie?” I slowly nodded that comment had stung me because the truth is I don't know how long I'd be gone or if I'd ever actually be back. “yes aunt razz...we can bake a pie when I come back.” walking out of the house I put my suitcase in the trunk sitting in the back seat next to mermista as Rogelio sat in the front Bow taking the wheel- “where are your dads?” I popped up the question, they were nowhere in sight. Mermista put a hand on my shoulder saying-

“They arrived there early for some good reason they didn't want us to go with them.” she huffed Rogelio using his hands to say- ‘Mermista it's for our safety they wanna double check the area before we arrive.’ Bow shook his head as we started to drive, leaning my head a bit on Rogelio who pat my head and Mermista fell asleep leaning against the window.

_ It was going to be a very interesting trip. _


	18. The Request

January 8th, 2006.

During the night my body kept tossing and turning anxious feelings stirring in my stomach. It felt like something or someone kept haunting me, gripping onto my shirt I sat up panting. I looked over at Bow who had woken up turning on the lamp next to him,, “baby what's wrong?” I brushed my hair back just holding onto Bow tightly,, “i-i had a nightmare..” he ruffled my hair gently slowly nodding his head- “ah..geez. nightmares suck.”

He placed a soft kiss on my lips. I leaned on him with a sigh- “Bow..I have something to ask you….” he tilted his head letting out a little ‘hm?’ I held both of his hands ,, locking eyes with him very genuinely as I spoke up-

“Bow I want you to turn me.”

Bow looked a little taken back,,, pulling away from me and saying,

_ “What?” still in shock. _


	19. A Deal

Bow sat there silently, I felt like I did something wrong so I just said- “look...Bow- I'm sorry I just wanted to be a vampire so I could help defeat that lord prime guy I don't want him killing you...at all. I love you so much if you died I'd feel so empty..” just the thought of losing Bow filled my eyes with tears staring down at the ground finally the tears started to stream, grabbing gently onto Bow's shirt,, “i-i can't lose you…please.” he sighed, wiping my tears with his thumb shaking his head.

“Kyle...you won't lose me.. you won't lose mermista you won't lose rogelio, we'll be fine. for now... enjoy your mortal life..” he looked down trying to form a sentence- “here..let's make a deal- one day in the future when you're 18 I'll turn you into a vampire if that doesn't work out I'll quickly turn you if you're dying. Deal?” he showed me his pinky,, the deal sounded fair. So I nodded mumbling- “deal.” as I intertwined our pinkies together.

I quickly gave him a peck on the lips giggling- “It's to seal the deal.” he smirked pulling me close as he started leaving kisses all over my face I couldn't help but let out laughs holding onto his shoulders my face red and flushed.

_ From what I could see, Bow changed my life. And I've never been more thankful in my life. _


	20. Authors Note Part 2

Hello! It is I, your author again.

Congrats! You've reached the end,, for now~

The sequel will come out on November 10th of 2020! I hope you guys can remain patient for now and enjoy this first fic! 

Bye💖!!


End file.
